


Don't touch my food

by Sibuya



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gadget is feral when it comes to food, Humour, M/M, Zero spoils him too much, infidget, rookinite, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibuya/pseuds/Sibuya
Summary: Zero ate some of Gadget's chocolate.He should not have eaten some of Gadget's chocolate.





	Don't touch my food

Zero lay fully awake, not ready to disentangle from his sleeping beauty. It was then that he noticed a box on the bed next to his outstretched hands. Picking it up, he discovered that it was one of the box of chocolates he’d bought for the wolf, which he recalled smelling at some point in his sleep.

“So that’s what you were eating last night.”

He patted the other canine’s flat stomach, and hummed.

“How you stay so petite when you eat twice what I do is a mystery.”

Zero opened the box and popped a piece in his mouth. He wasn’t a fanatic like Gadget was, but he did enjoy sugary things nonetheless. Absentmindedly, he continued snacking on his boyfriend’s food, until he realized that less than a quarter of the box remained. Gadget had begun to wake up from the smell of it, and he sat up to clear his head. Chocolate wrappers tumbled off of his person, and he glared at his dark counterpart.

“Did you really have to litter wrappers all over me? Do I look like a trash can?”

The red canine picked up the box, and his eyes widened when he felt how light it was.

“You… you ass. There’s hardly any left! That box was almost full when I put it down last night!”

Gadget threw the covers, and wrappers, off of himself and lunged at the astonished jackal. Zero grabbed the angry wolf’s wrists and pried them away from him, with surprising difficulty - he underestimated his mate’s strength. 

“Gadg-”

“You hardly ever eat chocolate when I offer it!”

“Gadget-”

“Why did you have to destroy the whole box?!”

The crimson wolf was jittering with an unreasonable amount of rage, so Zero flipped him over and pinned the red arms against his sides.

“Gadget. There is another box in the kitchen. I knew one wouldn’t be enough to appease you… and it was also buy one get one 50% off.”

Watery yellow doe eyes gazed at Zero’s heterochromatic irises. The jackal immediately released his hold on the wolf’s wrists and sat up.

“I am sorry for manhandling you like that, please don’t cry-”

“Zee… there’s more? Thank you~”

Gadget sat up on the sheets, enthusiastically beating his tail against the bed. Zero stared incredulously for a moment, before getting up with a heavy sigh to fetch the other box.

_ Just when I think I have him figured out, he baffles me again. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Help I can't stop infidgeting dljghgdf


End file.
